Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 is the sequel to Dynasty Warriors Gundam developed by Koei and Omega Fore. It's roster is updated, more added attacks for characters and allows characters to pilot even the "grunt" Mobile Suit units. Gameplay Varrying on the mecha, a mobile suit is capable of a 6-hit combo like in Koei's Dynasty Warriors 4. Weapon deadlocks, or Duels, are different and it requires the player to input a random button sequence in a certain amount of time. The number of buttons and the amount of time provided changes based on the stage's difficulty level. Although the unique CP Attack system has been removed, the players can still build it to three levels and high classed Mobile Suits can moreover perform aerial CP attacks. When two allied ace pilots are near each another and have their RT attack gauge full, they can perform an innovative combination attack (known as Combination SP or CP attack) together. While pilots can still continue to use various mecha, higher leveled Mobile Suits however require a license to use them. Now, each mecha has a part for their arms, legs, and torso. The arms and legs affect a mobile suit's offensive power while the torso however changes its CP attack (the Musō Attack of Dynasty Warriors Gundam) rating. Torsos also largely affect a suit's mobility and defensive rating. These parts are collected by playing as the mobile suit, defeating multiple enemies, or defeating an Ace in that suit; and have integrated levels. Like the other Warriors games, the highest rank for each part is Part 4, which can be unlocked by successfully fulfilling special requirements and difficult missions in Mission Mode. The maximum amount of points that a part can add for any attribute is 100, 200 or 400 (it depends on the model and the part). Each mobile suit also has four skills that the pilot can learn while using them, encouraging the player to try more than one mecha with each character. The newly updated parts system removes the previous level up system for the mobile suits. The five mechanics have been removed and only Astonaige Medoz returns in this title during Mission Mode. He runs the Mobile Suits Lab, which can add skills to a part, make parts stronger, and builds new parts by researching existing parts from other mobile suits. As the player submits more parts to be overhauled, the Lab itself will level up. Also, with each progressive level, the Lab can manufacture more skills and allow more parts to be worked on. In this screen, players may choose to do one of the following: Attachment - Distributes skills onto a part. These skills affect only the mobile suit and can't be learned by the pilot. Upgrade - Improves the attributes for the selected part. Though it is useful for making a part reach past its limits, it cannot add something that a part doesn't have. In example, if the part starts with zero defense, an update won't add more defense to it. Development - It can lead to the creation for more parts for different mobile suits by using an existing part from a random suit. The results are random, but it has a rare chance of, in fact, creating Part 4's. Another new add-on to the battles are the giant mobile suits, Mobile Armors. These enemies are different than normal foes as their armor is thicker and their offensive power is usually higher. In order to weaken their defenses, players may use a Smash Attack. This attack breaks their armor's resilience and reveals weak points for the player to attack. A well timed RT attack can also produce the same effect. If the player is having trouble, they may choose to destroy a portion of the Mobile Armor's limbs or torso. This is called Partial Destruction and usually limits the attacks their foe can use. Choosing to not rely on Partial Destruction rewards the player with more parts. Generally, the game has also been provided a new visual layout. When able, the characters' body is portrayed in a default costume and they generally avoid wearing space helmets. Character portraits showcase more expressions and can be seen when they talk during combat. Amuro Ray, Char Aznable, and Haman Karn's outfits change during Story Mode but other costumes can be unlocked in Mission Mode. These costumes include Milliardo's Zechs Merquise disguise and Loran's "Laura" attire. While playing under these different appearances, characters will say other quotes not heard with their normal costumes. Story Mode Story Mode replaces Official Mode in the first game. The player goes though a series of campaigns for Amuro Ray, Kamille Bidan, Judau Ashita, and Char Aznable going through the events of Mobile Suit Gundam, Zeta Gundam, and Gundam ZZ. After completing the story mode campaigns for Amuro Ray or Char Aznable, they unlock a second campaign following the events of Char's Counterattack. Fully completing the Story Modes for each character unlocks them in Mission Mode. Mission Mode Mission Mode replaces Original Mode. Instead of a single story, Mission Mode acts like a shared universe based on Universal Century, as well as the presence of characters from the other active Alternate Universes. Each character has their own separate set of Story Missions of a varying number, and can also take a number of additional missions outside the story. * Free Missions are a series of random missions and extra challenges. * Friendship Missions are used to primarily affect the Friendship ratings with other pilots, and can unlock certain pilots for use. * License Missions allow the character to unlock the mobile suits of certain other pilots * Collection Missions allow the player to collect parts of certain mobile suits by fighting lots of them. * Extra Missions are high-level challenges, usually to gain level 4 parts for certain suits. Outside of missions, the Mobile Suit Lab is where the player can improve on parts as mentioned above, and the Terminal is where the character receives messages that can unlock other missions. Each mission mode battle, like the battles in story mode, has its own set of victory conditions. Over the course of the battle, random events can occur: * A random pilot appears as an enemy * A pilot appears along with several teams of enemies led by Offensive Commanders. The pilot will be powered up as long as the Commanders are on the field. * A team of enemy pilots appear in Mass-produced Mobile Suits. If one is not defeated within a short period of time, a "boss" ace will show up, and the team will cause havoc on the battlefield, randomly switching the ownership of the fields. ** Hayato Kobayashi and Kai Shinden with Sleggar Law (Guncannon) ** Apolly Bay and Roberto with Fa Yuiry (Rick Dias) ** Gyunei Guss and Quess Paraya with Rezin Schneider (Geara Doga) ** Hathaway Noah and Chien Agi with Kayra Su (Jegan)(Kayra may appear in the Re-GZ instead) * A team of characters who teamed up in the first Dynasty Warriors Gundam appear. after a short period of time, the third ace will show up, and the team will cause havoc on the battlefield, randomly switching the ownership of the fields. ** Elpeo Ple and Milliardo Peacecraft with Domon Kasshu ** Jerid Messna and Heero Yuy with Master Asia ** Ple Two and Loran Cehack with Emma Sheen ** Roux Louka and Paptimus Scirocco with Judau Ashta * The Black Tri-Stars attack the player. * Gym Ghingham and Yazan Gable attack the player in Musha Gundams. * Ple Two and Katejina Loos attack the player in Musha Gundam Mk II's. * Lacus Clyne appears as an ally, asking for help finding her Haro. An enemy "Engineering Commander" will appear who has information on where the Haro is. Defeating this commander will cause another Ace to appear as an enemy. Defeat them to retrieve the Haro for Lacus. ** Lacus appears as an ally. Several teams of enemies will appear led by Engineering Commanders and head for her. If the Commander approach Lacus, they will weaken her resolve until she leaves the field. Killing two Commanders will cause the other teams to leave. * An enemy pilot appears under Ramba Ral's command. This ace will get impatient and seek out the player. Ramba will then appear and try to help them. * Roux Louka will appear in the Zeta Gundam, being chased by Glemy Toto, or if the player is piloting the Zeta Gundam, they may be randomly attacked by Glemy, mistaking the player for Roux. * Kamille Bidan and Paptimus Scirocco can randomly appear on the field, with one as an ally, and the other as the enemy, all the while giving each other lines from the Zeta Gundam storyline. * Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato randomly appear, and exchange dialogue with one another, and even if the player does kill one of them, Shinn appears as well. * Sarah Zabiarov and Reccoa Londe appear, one as an enemy, one as neutral, and attack each other. If the player intervenes and defeats one, the other will leave and return as an ally. * Two enemy aces appear as an Enemy and Neutral and fight each other, causing havoc in the battlefield (fields randomly switch possession). Defeating them both within a certain time limit will cause them both to reappear as allies. * Dozle Zabi appears in the Big Zam. After defeating him, an enemy Supply team led by an Ace will show up and head for the field Dozle was in. Once they're defeated, Dozle reappears even stronger. * Elpeo Ple and Ple Two appear as enemies. Defeating one will cause the surviving Ple to leave and return later in the Psyco Gundam Mk. I (Ple) or Mk. II (Ple Two). Characters & mobile suits Playable Pilots :*Amuro Ray - Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :*Char Aznable / Quattro Bajeena - Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :*Kai Shiden - Mobile Suit Gundam :*Hayato Kobayashi - Mobile Suit Gundam :*Sleggar Law - Mobile Suit Gundam :*Dozle Zabi - Mobile Suit Gundam :*Ramba Ral - Mobile Suit Gundam :*M'Quve - Mobile Suit Gundam :*Kamille Bidan - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Paptimus Scirocco - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Emma Sheen - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Jerid Messa - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Yazan Gable - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Reccoa Londe - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Sarah Zabiarov - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Four Murasame - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Rosamia Badam - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Haman Karn - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Judau Ashta - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ :*Roux Louka - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ :*Elpeo Ple - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ :*Ple Two - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ :*Glemy Toto - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ :*Quess Paraya - Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :*Gyunei Guss - Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :*Seabook Arno - Mobile Suit Gundam F91 :*Cecily Fairchild - Mobile Suit Gundam F91 :*Uso Ewin - Mobile Suit Victory Gundam :*Katejina Loos - Mobile Suit Victory Gundam :*Domon Kasshu - Mobile Fighter G Gundam :*Master Asia - Mobile Fighter G Gundam :*Heero Yuy - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing :*Milliardo Peacecraft / Zechs Merquise - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing :*Loran Cehack / Laura Rolla - Turn A Gundam :*Gym Ghingham - Turn A Gundam :*Shinn Asuka - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny :*Lunamaria Hawke - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny :*Kira Yamato - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny :*Athrun Zala - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny :*Lacus Clyne - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Playable mobile suits *RX-78-2 Gundam *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Anti-Earth Union Group *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans) *PMX-003 The O *AMX-004 Qubeley *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam *AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II Elpeo Ple *AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II Ple Two *RX-93 ν Gundam *MSN-04 Sazabi *F91 Gundam F91 *LM312V04 Victory Gundam *GF13-017NJII God Gundam/Burning Gundam *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon *WD-M01 Turn A Gundam *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *Shin Musha Gundam *Musha Gundam Mk-II *RX-77-2 Guncannon *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type *MSN-02 Zeong *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type(Johnny Ridden) *RX-139 Hambrabi *RX-160 Byalant *NRX-055 Baund Doc *PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn *PMX-001 Pallas Athene *AMX-107 Bawoo *RGZ-91 Re-GZ *MSN-03 Jagd Doga (Gyunei Guss) *MSN-03 Jagd Doga (Quess Paraya) *ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X *RGM-79 GM *RB-79 Ball *MS-06 Zaku II *MS-07 Gouf *MS-09 Dom *MSM-07 Z'Gok *YMS-15 Gyan *MS-14 Gelgoog *MS-06V Zaku Tank *RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type *MS-07H Gouf Flight Test Type *RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II *MSA-003 Nemo *RMS-099 Rick Dias *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-108 Marasai *RMS-154 Barzam *AMX-003 Gaza-C *AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type *AMX-107 Bawoo (Axis) *AMX-107 Bawoo(Glemy Faction) *AMX-006 Gaza-D *RGM-89 Jegan *AMS-119 Geara Doga *AMS-119 Geara Doga Rezin Schnyder Licences *RX-78-2 Gundam *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Series *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki *PMX-003 The O *AMX-004 Qubeley *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam *AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II Series *RX-93 ν Gundam *MSN-04 Sazabi *F91 Gundam F91 *LM312V04 Victory Gundam *GF13-017NJII God Gundam/Burning Gundam *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon *WD-M01 Turn A Gundam *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam *Shin Musha Gundam *Musha Gundam Mk. II Battleships *White Base *Salamis *Zanzibar *Musai *Elmeth *Argama *Radish *Gwadan *Ra Cailum *Rewloola Non-playable pilots :*Johnny Ridden - Mobile Suit Variations :*Black Tri-Stars - Mobile Suit Gundam :*Lalah Sune - Mobile Suit Gundam :*Crown - Mobile Suit Gundam :*Fa Yuiry - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Roberto - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Apolly Bay - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Kacricon Cacooler - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Dunkel Cooper - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Ramsus Hasa - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam :*Beecha Oleg - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ :*Elle Vianno - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ :*Rezin Schnyder - Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :*Chan Agi - Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :*Hathaway Noa - Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :*Kayra Su - Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack :*Kyoji Kasshu - Mobile Fighter G Gundam Trivia *When playing as Domon Kasshu and piloting the Turn X he will sometimes say shining finger after using the attack X,Y this is a reference to the Shining Gundam which he used before he acquired he God Gundam. See also *Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 *Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn External links